Decisión
by Blue Berceuse
Summary: [AU] No tienes idea de cuantas veces te he hecho mio mentalmente... Tal vez solo... Necesitaba un empujón para llevarlo a la realidad.
1. Deseo

_Adelante_

_…Si…._

Cuando crucé hacia la habitación nuevamente llego ese particular olor a mis sentidos… Olor a menta mezclado con algo dulce, que jamás he podido reconocer… Pero no importaba, en este momento no era capaz de pensar en un asunto tan insignificante como a que olía la enfermería… Me senté sobre una silla que se encontraba libre entre tantos libros y periódicos tirados por la habitación, que muy probablemente el 80% de estos provenían del profesor Hiroki…. Lo único que hacía era seguir a Nowaki-san quien comenzó a calentar agua y a ordenar un poco su velador.

_En un momento tendré listo el té para que entres en calor, mientras esperamos…. ¿Por qué no te sacas la camisa y me explicas por qué te encontré en ese estado? - Susurró amablemente mientras me ayudaba quitarme mis prendas manchadas de sangre -_

_…. ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?_

_Pues… Porque estamos en la enfermería… Si no pudieras confiar en mí, te hubiese mandado directamente a la dirección, ¿no me amerita un poco de crédito? ¿Yukina-kun?_

_… Bueno… Le diré…. Todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses pero… - Levante mi mirada con ansiedad - Prométame que no me juzgará… Por favor._

_… Está bien, prometo no juzgarte._

* * *

><p><em>¡Kisa-san! ¡Por favor no corras tan rápido!<em>

_¿Uhhh? Lo siento, se me olvida tu existencia…._

_¡Ohh! Que cruel Kisa-san…. Por favor no me digas eso_

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que mi senpai decía ese tipo de cosas cuando estábamos solos…. Él es un alumno de 3º que conocí en el club de arte, pero se retiró al mes siguiente porque según sus palabras'' no era lo que esperaba'', era una verdadera lástima ya que sus dibujos aun cuando no sobresaltaban a la vista de muchos, tenían un toque destellante que me cautivaron al momento de verlo. Le hablé un par de veces dentro del club y conocí su nombre… Luego comenzamos a vernos con más frecuencia por nuestros horarios… Hasta que terminamos por estar juntos la mayoría del tiempo aun después de retirarse… Para mí era una persona asombrosa sin necesidad de tener un don que sobresaltara por sobre las personas, pero no tenía mucho interés en mi… Lo amaba incondicionalmente… A pesar de su carácter y de sus palabras… Solo era feliz con estar a su lado

_Hey Yukina, conoces a ese sujeto de allá?_

_¿Umm? ¿El que tiene un aro? Sí, estamos en un par de clases juntos… ¿Por qué?_

_Por nada…. Ayer antes de tomar locomoción llamo mi atención y nos pusimos a conversar un momento… Se ve interesante_

Ahí va otra vez…. Kisa-san a pesar de conocer mis sentimientos por el…. Siempre está comportándose de esa manera con otros sujetos… Más que molestarme… Me entristece profundamente…. No es como si no hubiese intentado quitarme este tipo de sentimientos de alguna forma… Le he dejado de ver, he salido un par de chicas que han llamado mi atención… Pero a pesar de todo lo que hago…. Siempre… Siempre… Termino a su lado. Hipnotizado por su dulzura, por su voz y su mirada que jamás se dirigirá a mi….

Por esos pensamientos… He tenido innumerables accidentes, claro… Estoy desconcentrado la mayoría del tiempo, aun cuando mis notas no bajen y mi actitud hacia los profesores no se ha deteriorado, más de alguna persona me ha preguntado cosas… ''Oh, te veo algo triste'' ''¿Has dormido bien?'' ''Deberías ir a la enfermería'' ''No te esfuerces tanto'' Por ese tipo de situaciones termine conociendo al enfermero de la escuela… Un tipo de no más de 25 años de edad… Nowaki-san… Su enfermería siempre ha tenido un olor que llega a mi nariz al momento de pisar ese lugar… Me calma lo suficiente como para seguir los días con una sonrisa sincera al lado de Kisa-san… Pero esta vez…. Creo que me pase un poco de la raya….

Me encontré a Kisa-san acostándose con un sujeto en la sala de arte…. Los primeros 5 segundos no supe cómo reaccionar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaban en ese preciso lugar? ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso con los demás? No lo entendía para nada… Cuando vi que Kisa-san iba a decir algo, corrí… Por tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta que apreté con tanta fuerza uno de mis materiales en el estómago que me hice un corte… no era profundo… No dolía en absoluto… Pero como estaba agitado, mi camisa estaba completamente manchada… Me encontraron en la terraza de la escuela… Ya todos se habían ido menos Nowaki-san… Quien siempre era de los últimos en irse por si alguna persona necesitaba su ayuda

_No te preocupes Yukina-kun, es solo un corazón roto, ten - Le recibí con desanimo la tasa de té… Estaba dulce - Es muy probable que ese chico solo este pasando el rato con los demás… No tienes por qué preocuparte por el… Te hará mal acercarte a ese tipo de personas._

_Es bastante fácil decirlo, ¿no sensei?_

_Pues si… Hay una gran diferencia entre decir lo que puedes hacer y lo que realmente quieres hacer… Por eso no quiero que lo tomes como una orden, sino como una sugerencia… Como de un amigo a otro…_

_He~ … - Bufé por lo bajo -_

_Bueno… Al parecer tu herida no era tan grave como yo esperaba… Tienes que tener un poco de cuidado con esos instrumentos la próxima vez…_

_¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?_

_¿Eh? - Respondió con sorpresa -_

_Esta no es la primera vez que me ayuda con esto…_

_Ohh bueno…. Puede ser porque te entiendo más de lo que tú piensas… Así que… Ánimos, ¿sí?_

Se acercó a mí con su brazo apoyado en mi hombro me acerco con fuerza para que no me sintiera solo… Se sentía cálido…. Extrañamente nostálgico…. Fue hace tanto tiempo que no sentía un calor sincero que…. Tal vez por cansancio…. Tal vez porque ya no aguantaba más…. Que comencé a llorar… Salían solas… Como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento indicado todo este tiempo…. Nowaki-san no dijo nada, solo me apoyaba, era como si supiera que me iba a desmoronar… Así que solo me deje… Me quería apoyar en el… Necesitaba hacerlo en este momento… El dolor que me implementaba la persona que había querido más que nadie era insoportable… Pero…. ¿Qué pasaría si… Simplemente era un descubrimiento de lo que realmente me gustaba? No es como si no lo hubiese pensado antes…. Solo que ahora esas palabras me hacían más sentido… Nunca me había sentido más apoyado ni mejor recibido que con Nowaki-san, no solo en este momento… Tal vez porque precisamente era un hombre…

Alto.

Deja de pensar….

Deja de llenar tu cabeza con pensamientos que no te llevan a ningún lugar….

Solo déjate….

Solo déjate llevar por lo que realmente quieres hacer…

¿Qué quieres hacer en este momento?

….

Quiero besarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello otra vez ^^ voy a ser sincera, jamas en toda mi vida pensé en escribir algo asi XD una amiga quien ama mucho a estos 2 me lo pidió y bueno... Como no puedo declarar mi amor en publico se lo expreso de esta forma u/u ok no sadasaasa Coni love u! La Dani no nos separara ;A;/ sasdasd me costo mucho encontrar alguna forma en que Yukina y Nowaki pudiesen tener algun tipo de relacion dentro o fuera del mundo de Nakamura, y que mejor que en la escuela? xd en la continuacion que subiré mañana sale Hiroki :33_

_Por si alguien de acá lee algun fic mio les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado ;A; la u y un proyecto me esta quitando todo el tiempo libre, prometo volver a ellos lo mas pronto posible ~~ _


	2. Razón

Las razones por la que estaba haciendo esto podrían ser tantas como ninguna de las que podía pensar con la poca capacidad que quedaba en mi cabeza…. Autocompasión…. Dolor…. Cariño…. O simplemente dejarme llevar por el gesto de aprecio real que me estaban entregando…. Ya no importaba, porque lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no tenía ninguna lógica…. Ningún sentido…. Habíamos comenzado por pequeños besos que apenas rozaban nuestros labios... Al principio estaba tan incrédulo como yo ante mi acción, pero luego de unos segundos… Comenzamos a besarnos con más intensidad… Tal vez él también lo necesitaba… Tal vez también quería ser amado esa noche por alguien quien no le trajera un dolor desgarrador…. Desde besos superficiales… Pasaron a estar llenos de fuerza…. Como si ninguno de los dos necesitara respirar en ese momento…. A ratos parábamos por segundos para recuperar la compostura, pero no duraba mucho…. Y nuevamente nuestras bocas comenzaban a buscarse con cada hueco que tal vez nos faltaba por descubrir el uno del otro…. Nuestras manos que en ese momento estaban libres… Se apoderaron de las ropas de cada uno… Con curiosidad buscando la fría piel que anhelaba un calor humano…. Ya…. No importaba nada… Estábamos llegando a límites insospechados de los cuales ambos con decisión estábamos dispuestos a romper…. Lo único que quería… Era quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Kisa-san acostándose con un sujeto del cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre…. Las manos de Nowaki-san eran grandes y fuertes…. Me tocaban con una mezcla de determinación y dulzura que me embriagaba de una fuerte excitación en mi parte baja… Él lo sabía.. Y como no hacerlo si era casi imposible con cada gemido que me ocasionaba al momento de tocar mi torso… mi espalda y mi cuello con sus labios… No me di cuenta cuando nuestras ropas estaban por todos lados de la habitación… Por un momento… Nowaki-san detuvo sus caricias y me miro con unos ojos de cachorro… M estaba…. ¿Pidiendo permiso? Sus manos estaban en un lugar comprometedor…. Pero ya habíamos llegado tan lejos que mi cuerpo necesitaba más de esto… jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan dependiente de una persona…. Tal vez porque jamás había estado con un hombre…. Luego de que volviera a besar sus labios para confirmar su atrevido gesto… Mi mente se quedó en blanco… No es como si nunca una chica me hubiese lamido pero…. ¿¡Cómo se podía sentir tan diferente y a la vez tan increíblemente bueno esta vez!? Es lo único que mi mente podía pensar en ese momento… Su lengua junto con el vaivén de sus manos me estaban llevando a un clímax que nadie me había llevado…. Ninguna palabra podía definir como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento…. Sin ninguna posibilidad de avisarle con anticipación me vine tan pronto como su lengua surcaba la punta de mi parte baja…. No podía mirarle a la cara…. Por lo que con una almohada cubrí m rostro avergonzado… Ninguno de los 2 había hablado en todo ese tiempo, pero con un poco de suerte pude escuchar una risa silenciosa por su parte…. Luego de ello… Sentí como lentamente unos dedos intrusos se apoderaban de una parte que jamás había sido tocada…. Por un momento me sorprendí bastante pero… Tenía que asumir que es lo que vendría ahora… Yo también lo estaba esperando… Lo estaba deseando… No podía entender muy bien las sensaciones de él me estaba entregando… Por un momento incluso… Mi visión se volvió difusa… No entendía muy bien que es lo que sucedía…. Cuando de repente… Sentí como si algo saliera de mi interior…. Para volver con un dolor cólico casi irresistible en mi parte baja… Había sido... No pude ni siquiera terminar de comprender la situación que me encontraba, pero no importaba… Solo quería ser completamente destrozado… Por pedazos…. Lenta y dolorosamente…. Ya no importaba nada de cualquier forma…. Poco a poco esa horrible sensación se volvió algo completamente diferente… Era poco decir que se sentía bien… Se sentía increíble… Una mezcla entre dolor y placer… Disfrute e incomodidad… Era todo y a la vez nada… Jamás me había sentido de esa manera antes…. Por un momento… Pude entender el por qué Kisa-san buscaba con tanto interés esto… Ninguna mujer con la que había estado anteriormente pudo ni acercársele a lo fascinante que era ser tomado de esta forma… mi cuerpo de contraía por sus manos que buscaban cada lugar en mi torso… En mis piernas…. En mi espalda…. Hizo que todo sentimiento destructivo que había tenido hace un par de horas atrás…. Se hubiesen vuelto en olas de dolor y placer que golpeaban con fuerza mi cuerpo hasta hacerme desfallecer.

¿Que había sucedido? Desperté a las 3 de la madrugada en la enfermería de la escuela… Tan pronto como me levanté… Se me vinieron todas las imágenes a mi cabeza…. Sudor…. Gemidos…. Y unas manos que no paraban de tocarme… O mierda… Ahora me había dado cuenta lo que realmente había hecho. Me incorporé rápidamente y busque mis ropas que estaban tiradas por casi toda la habitación que aun cuando estaba solo con la poca luz que brindaba la luna esa noche, era lo suficiente para encontrarlas… Cuando me disponía a salir de ese lugar… Me encontré con la imagen de Nowaki-san en la terraza de la enfermería…. Estaba fumando con una mirada bastante tranquila, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto… Por simple inercia me dirigí hacia donde estaba y cuando volteo… Sorprendentemente no sentí vergüenza alguna… Me seguía sintiendo bastante cómodo con el…. Conversamos un… Bueno, conversamos por mucho tiempo la verdad… De varias cosas…. Situaciones banales… Momentos que realmente no tenían ninguna importancia… Pero en ese momento parecía que eran el mejor tema de conversación que podíamos tener…. Estaba sumamente feliz con el…. No lo amaba…. Tampoco me atraía físicamente… Ese momento…. Solo me hizo darme cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que paso esa noche…. El siempre sería una persona en la que confiar.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente no encontré a Kisa-san por ninguna parte, fui a su salón, a los clubs en lo que se encontraba… Incluso a la azotea en la que siempre se encontraba durmiendo o leyendo algún tipo de manga extraño…. No estaba en ningún lugar… Sus amigos no me daban ninguna respuesta tampoco… Tal vez solo me estaba evitando… No lo sé… Por varios días ocurrió la misma situación… Hasta que un día…. Me lo encontré…. En una parque cerca de mi casa.<p>

- ¡Kisa-san! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? - Pregunté algo consternado, era la última persona en el mundo a quien pensaría que me encontraría por acá -

- Yo… Er… Tengo que hablar contigo…

- ¿Hmm? Ahh… Claro…. Por favor sígueme, mi casa está por acá….

- Tus…. ¿Padres también están ahí?

- No, ellos llegaran tarde debido al trabajo, ¿por qué?

- … Por nada….

A pesar de que hacia bastante frio, él no se encontraba muy abrigado… Vestía de una forma bastante deportiva… Lo único llamativo era su chaqueta verde…. Más allá de ello no había ninguna cosa que llamara la atención, la verdad le venía muy bien a Kisa-san, él no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba llamar la atención con su vestimenta… Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo primero que me pidió fue ir a la habitación, con la excusa de que ahí no se sentiría tan nervioso… Le serví un poco de jugo de manzana y me senté al lado de la cama… A pesar de lo que había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás…. No podía odiarlo… En la conversación que tuve con Nowaki-san… El me sugirió que era mejor dejar que las cosas pasaran…. No tenía por qué tener rencor hacia las personas ya que no me llevaría a ninguna situación… Supongo que tenía razón…. Ahora me sentía tranquilo… A pesar de que la persona que tenía a mi lado no dejaba de sudarles las manos de lo nervioso que se encontraba…

- Sabes…. Yo….. Emmm…. Te quería pedir perdón….

- ¿Por qué? - Comente sorprendido… Una persona tan orgullosa como ella… ¿Pidiéndome perdón?

- Yo…. He sido un cretino contigo este último tiempo… De verdad necesito pedirte perdón…. Yukina…. La verdad es que….. Yo tengo razones para no comportarme apropiadamente contigo…. Y es porque…. Tu…..¡Tumegustasmucho!

- ….. ¿¡Que!?

- Lo que sucede es que…. Me Salí del club de arte porque no podía concentrarme contigo al lado… Brillas tanto y tienes una personalidad tan chispeante que es difícil no hacerte caso… Eso me irrita bastante… Después comenzaste a acercarte demasiado a mí y termino por echar a perder mis nervios… Necesitaba un compañero constantemente para quitarme las ganas de poseerte por completo…. Yukina…. De verdad lo que estoy diciendo no es broma…. Esto ya es bastante vergonzoso con decirlo… Pero no quería perderte por una estupidez como lo que sucedió la otra vez…. Necesitaba quitarme mi estúpido orgullo y explicarte la razón por la cual me comportaba así… Por la que hice todo eso… Por favor…. No me odies… Si quieres alejarte por mi está bien… Pero sin antes que sepas la verdadera razón por la que actuaba como un completo imbécil…..

- …. ¿¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!?

- ¡Podrias responder algo mas maldito imbécil!

- Pero-Pero….

- Ahhhh está bien, ¡me iré a casa! - Le tome por detrás antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta - Suéltame….

- No….

- Suéltame.

- No quiero…. Quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo…. De verdad no me puedo creer que estés diciendo esas palabras Kisa-san…

- Gr…. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer ante mi comportamiento….

- Te amo…. Te amo mucho Kisa-san…. Como se me encontraba de espaldas hacia mí, no podía divisar su rostro, pero podía ver como su cuerpo se tensaba lentamente ante mis palabras - De verdad lo hago…. Por eso estaba siempre contigo… Pensé…. Que tú lo sabias…. Pero parece que fui un imbécil, jamás me di el tiempo de decírtelo con palabras…. Kisa-san… Yo te amo.

- ¡Ya cállate! Ya entendí…

- Si…. -Le susurre en su cuello, en su diminuto cuello… Estaba tan feliz…. Tan feliz que poda morir a causa de ello….

Los días después de eso cambiaron bastante…. Kisa-san nuevamente se unió al club de arte por su propia cuenta… Al parecer quería entender mis más profundos hobbies, como yo también los suyos… Nuestra relación aun cuando no cambiara mucho… Se hizo más llevadera… Kisa-san ya no hacia cosas a escondidas para controlar sus deseos reprimidos… De eso me encargaba yo personalmente… Lógicamente, jamás le contaría que fue lo que sucedió esa noche en la enfermería, aunque no hubiese tenido ningún sentimiento encontrado con Nowaki-san…. Eso era un secreto…. Que ambos guardaríamos a nuestras parejas sin importar que.

* * *

><p><em>Ojala les haya gustado chicas, hice lo posible para que no fuera un final mediocre aun con la poca cabeza que tengo en este momento u.u en fin, gracias por leer :33<em>


End file.
